


Act Like Couples Do

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [89]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Diners, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hearts hanging up above the door mean nothing to Dean as he and Cas walk into the diner for dinner. Sam’s… doing something, sleeping? Research? Who knows? All Dean knows is that he’s starving, and since Cas is around, he dragged him along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act Like Couples Do

**Author's Note:**

> I received the following prompt from [rooming-with-a-narwhal](http://rooming-with-a-narwhal.tumblr.com/): "i hope your week has been better. and i'm here to drop some silly valentines aus this time for dean and cas :) Like dean forgetting about valentines day (bc apocalypses make you forget about holidays) and he goes out for burgers with cas and the waitress is some old lady who thinks they are the cutest thing, and dean is all ??? and cas is like 'i believe today is when human couples celebrate their romantic ties' and idk what happens after that but it ends with splitting pie and cute kisses <3"
> 
> The Tumblr post for this prompt is [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/111352394613/i-hope-your-week-has-been-better-and-im-here-to).

The hearts hanging up above the door mean nothing to Dean as he and Cas walk into the diner for dinner. Sam’s… doing something, sleeping? Research? Who knows? All Dean knows is that he’s starving, and since Cas is around, he dragged him along.

The cupid in the window next to their booth is annoying, but Dean pays it no attention as he looks at the menu. The rose in a glass on their table is pretty, but Dean shoves it to the side as he lays his menu out to decide on what he wants.

After deciding what he wants, the waitress comes, an older woman who’s all smiles and dangling heart earrings, asking what they’d like to order, calling them honey and sweetie. These days Cas gets something for appearances sake (and because Dean finds it creepy when Cas watches Dean eat), and this time Dean orders something for him, which just so happens to be something else on the menu he wanted to try (he couldn’t decide okay?)

They wait for their food, and when Dean looks around noticing a few couples sitting close he rolls his eyes. Cas follows Dean’s gaze and frowns.

"What’s wrong?" Castiel asks.

"Nothing. Just a lot more couples around here than I would expect."

Castiel opens his mouth to comment, but it’s right when the waitress arrives with his burger and Cas’s chicken fried steak. They thank the waitress and she stands there a moment staring at them smiling, like she didn’t hear them. So Dean thanks her again and she finally snaps out of it, nods and walks away to take care of another table.

"I assume you wanted to try this as well," Castiel says pointing down at the plate in front of him.

"Hell yes," Dean says around a big bite of food he’s already taken out of his burger. Castiel frowns. "Don’t give me that look, Cas, I know you’re going to end up eating half my fries anyway. It’s only fair."

Castiel rolls his eyes and cuts the steak in half, pushing his plate towards Dean so he could take it. Dean does the same to his plate, exchanging the steak for fries, pushing them on to Cas’s plate.

"Here," Dean says, reaching over to grab the bottle of ketchup at the end of the table and squeezing some on to Cas’s plate for him.

"Thank you," Castiel says, dipping one of his fries into the fresh ketchup and popping it into his mouth. He may not have to eat, but hot salty french fries with cold sweet ketchup is delicious, and he’ll gladly eat them even if they don’t want to.

Dean may end up watching Castiel savor his fry and lick the stray drop of ketchup at the bottom of his lip.

He clears his throat. “You want a bite of my burger? It’s pretty good,” Dean asks, not really sure why he offers because he normally doesn’t. Cas doesn’t seem to realize that though, and innocently leans forward, mouth open, waiting.

 _Okay_ , Dean thinks,  _we’re doing this_. He holds the burger out to Cas, and Cas takes a bite, slowly chewing like he’s trying to identify every flavor.

"Uh, Cas, you have…" Dean says, pointing to a blob of mustard at the corner of Cas’s mouth. Cas stares back at him confused, and Dean, without thinking, reaches out to brush it away with his thumb.

"Oh," Cas says, "Thanks."

"No problem," Dean says, going back to his burger, hoping that Cas won’t notice his flushed cheeks and red-tipped ears. Castiel makes comments about the case, or the food, as Dean eats, and Dean nods and listens.

When they finish everything off, Dean decides he has just enough room for dessert, and when the waitress comes back, she already has a slice of pie. She sets it down between them both, setting two forks beside it.

"It’s on the house. You guys are the cutest couple here."

Dean furrows his brow, not sure what to say because he kind of wants to correct but also… free pie. “Uh, thanks?” She smiles and nods, takes their dinner plates and walks back to the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" Dean asks, looking back at Cas for some kind of confirmation on how weird that was.

"That may explain why there are so many couples here, Dean?"

"They’re doing some contest? Cutest couple every hour gets free pie?"

Castiel rolls his eyes, something he probably learned from Dean or Sam. “I believe today is when human couples celebrate their romantic ties, in honor of St. Valentine.”

Dean’s eyes widen and he whips his head around to take in his surroundings, the hearts, the roses, the cupid, the couples. Of course! He is such an idiot. It’s Valentine’s Day. His eyes rest on the pie in front of him, staring down at it to realize the waitress surrounded the piece of pie with whipped cream in the shape of a heart.

"Uh…" Dean utters intelligently, finally looking up at Cas, who is staring back, a calm expression on his face.

"May I try it?" Castiel asks, eyes flicking down to the pie.

"Yeah of course. She did give us two forks." Castiel smiles and picks up the fork and takes a bite of the pie. Dean does the same, but he seems to get more joy out of watching Cas eat the pie than eating it himself. Cas makes pleased little noises and small smiles as he chews, and Dean is mesmerized.

The waitress brings out the bill, and wishes them a happy Valentine’s day as she leaves again. Dean throws down some cash and he and Cas walk out of the dinner. Once they’re outside, Castiel hesitates by the Impala.

"What’s up, Cas?"

"You… you didn’t seem bothered that the woman thought we were a couple."

Dean shrugs. “It’s not a big deal. We got free pie.”

Castiel’s face falls and he stares at his feet. “Oh. I see.”

"Wait, Cas, that’s not…" Dean comes around from his side of the Impala to stand closer to Castiel. "That came out wrong. I mean I’m glad we got pie, but… that’s not… it’s not like…" Dean huffs out a breath.

"Would you have corrected her if she said it without bringing pie?"

Dean looks up, thinking, and then focuses back on Cas. “Honestly? Probably not.”

Castiel’s face brightens and he stares back at Dean, eyes hopeful. “No?”

"You gotta know, Cas, I like you."

Cas nods, “Yes. We’re friends, we’ve done a lot—”

"No, Cas," Dean interrupts, stepping closer to Cas, firmly in his personal space. "I  _like_  you. Like as a couple likes each other.” Dean reaches down and takes Castiel’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together, and Cas smiles, biting his bottom lip to hold it back even.

"I… I like you in that way, too," Castiel says quietly.

"Yeah?" Dean says, leaning in a little closer, their faces incredibly close.

Castiel nods, his nose bumping Dean’s a little when he does because of how close they are. “Humans normally kiss after they say something like that, don’t they?” Castiel whispers.

Dean grins. “Yeah. Want me to show you?” Castiel nods again, and as soon as he does, Dean’s lips are on his, soft and a little sticky from the pie. It’s wonderful, and the only thing that pulls them apart is the sound of the bell on the door, signaling someone exiting the diner.

"Happy Valentine’s Day, Dean," Castiel says, pecking Dean on the lips.

"You, too, Cas." He gives him one last kiss before opening Castiel’s door for him and returning to the driver’s side. He might not have realized it was Valentine’s Day, but he wouldn’t have wanted to spend it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [twitter](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com</a>tumblr</a>%20or%20<a%20href=).


End file.
